


Astute

by MagentasNightmare



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Carol does NOT end up with Daryl in this...be warned, DON'T LIKE - DON'T READ (I'm not changing what I write for anyone:), F/M, Merle and Carol SMUT, Merle and Carol are actually a sweet couple in this I swear, Prison (Walking Dead), Romantic AND Smutty, ge, marol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 10:02:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5824384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagentasNightmare/pseuds/MagentasNightmare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes you can't keep waiting and then see something right in front of you that you missed. Merle and Carol stumble upon some feelings they didn't know they had.<br/>Not for the Caryl of heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Astute

 

 

*Title: **Astute**  
Category: TV Shows » Walking Dead  
Author: Magenta's Nightmare  
Language: English, Rating: Rated: M  
Genre: Romance/Humor  
Published: 11-06-15, Updated: 11-09-15  
Chapters: 3, Words: 6,324

* * *

**Chapter 1: Chapter 1**

* * *

**_Yes, Merle has two hands in this._ **

**_I've seen people write ZA involving original characters and all kinds of things that have nothing to do with the show, so I didn't think Merle, not having his accident involving his hand, was THAT out there. LOL_ **

_This is a prompt from an AMAZING reader anyone should be so lucky to have. She leaves thoughtful and incredibly analytical reviews._ _IYL so much! (you know who you are;) Not sure if you wanted to be named. lol_

_It's just a story and if the Merle/Carol pairing makes you mad, don't read this. It's unapologetically Merle and Carol and super smutty. Even a little...messed up?_

_I'm a Caryler, I swear. This is just for fun._

_**##################################################**_

_**as·tute** _

_**əˈst(y)o͞ot/** _

_**adjectiv** _

_**having or showing an ability to accurately assess situations or people and turn this to one's advantage.** _

_**"an astute businessman."** _

_**ASTUTE** _

She came busting through the door of the basement laundry room like a bull in a china shop. She was frustrated and growling, and she didn't know he was there.

"Well, hello honey!" he said. He found her anger amusing; the little mouse was inevitably having issues with his brother again. It had been going on for weeks, and Merle was the only one astute enough the notice it. His mind always worked the angles, and he was working hers.

She was just the kind of mildly stuck up woman he'd love to see squirm. She was protective of Daryl, and Merle knew damn well they were all into each other but try telling them that. Both of them were so hung up on feelings and bullshit that doesn't matter when the world had come to an end, and they could be fucking.

They weren't sleeping together, they hadn't even kissed, and poor Carol trying to connect the dots for Daryl was the point of her contention. Merle could see it easily, but nobody else seemed to. Merle also knew why it was getting to her and it wasn't all mushy feelings shit. The woman was in heat. Yeah, it was a dick way to think of a woman but there were no two ways about it, she was hurtin'.

Almost anyone would see his sexual appetites as predatory, but he preferred the word astute.

"Merle! Damn it! What are you doing down here?"

She didn't want anyone to catch her venting over Daryl, but he wasn't letting her off the hook.

"What did he do now? Or should I say, what did he NOT do?" he smirked.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

She always got pissy pants around him, and he liked it. He had no idea why but it made him even hotter for her. Not to mention her gorgeous blue eyes and amazing figure, she was just what he wanted. She had a look of disdain she saved just for him and, God love her, it was sexy as fuck.

"My brother. He still not figured out what you want?"

"Shut up!"

"Hey! We all have our gifts. Daryl's prettier than me, that's for sure, but you'll have to spend the next two years slow walkin' him into your bed, honey."

There was that look he loved. She really hated him sometimes, and he loved it.

"Go to hell, Merle."

She turned to leave and just before she got out the door he twisted the knife.

"You let me know when you're sick of waiting. You can give me all the attitude you want, and it still won't change what's going on in that pretty little head of yours."

She turned, red in the face and ready for blood. Carol walked the few steps back to him and got right in his face.

"Merle Dixon, it'll be a cold day in hell before I have sex with you."

He grinned.

"Who said anything about sex? Told you, you were thinkin' about it."

"Pffft! Don't flatter yourself."

"How's about a proposition?" he asked.

_**Give er some line and then reel 'er in!** _

She glared but didn't walk away, she was curious, and he could see it. She was the mouse; he was the trap.

"Since you're still standin' there I'll lay it out for you. Why don't you gimme 20 minutes alone with you? I guarantee I can get that stick outta your ass!"

She was so close to smacking him he could see it in her eyes, so he chuckled softly and looked down. That was probably pushing it, but it was funny, funny was worth a smack.

She stormed off then, and he laughed out loud. She'd be back...

##############

Merle took watch alone that night, and he had caught her looking at him more than once throughout the day. She didn't even want to want it, but she did, he knew that much.

He waited patiently having a smoke on the balcony of the tower as she was pretending to water some plants at 10 pm over by the gate.

He smirked, he was gonna let her have it but only when he asked for it. He had let it be known that he was interested and the bait was set. All he had to do was wait and the way she was looking and now walking over to the tower he knew it would be long before she was a whole lot more relaxed.

"Hey there, sweetness! I mean I'm only guessin' you're sweet, I haven't had the privilege yet."

She climbed the stairs of the tower like the condemned to the gallows, she knew damn well she'd burn for this.

He was smug, and she didn't even care anymore.

"20 minutes," she said simply, walking through the door.

"Yeah...OK..."

He tossed his smoke down to the ground with a flick of his fingers and then rubbed his hands together, like the devil about to collect on a debt.

"No sex."

"Uh huh...whatever you say, honey."

He walked toward her, and she took a deep breath and a small step back. Before she knew it, he had his lips pressed to hers, and she could taste his cigarette.

His facial hair scratched her mouth just a little, and then his tongue was in her mouth. He turned his head to the side and let his hands drift down her body.

She licked at his tongue and closed her eyes tight, trying to stop herself grabbing for him.

If he only had 20 minutes, he'd have to get a move on. He stopped kissing her and unbuttoned a few buttons on her shirt as she looked up at him.

He continued and then slid it back off her shoulders.

"Nice," he said like he was appraising a piece of meat.

He removed her bra in a swift movement like he did it all the time and she brought her hands up to her breasts instinctively.

"We can't have no fun if you won't even let me touch 'em. Trust me; you're gonna like it."

She let her hands come up to his shoulders, and he kissed her neck, rough and scratchy, making her hiss.

She held the back of his head, and he moved his attention lower looking up into her eyes as he licked her nipple with the tip of his tongue.

"Jesus Christ! What am I doing?" she panted.

He grinned at her and bent down to lift her up into his arms. Her legs wrapped around his waist and she could feel his hard dick pressing into her crotch. Her arms came around his neck holding on for dear life. He held her up easily with one of his forearms under her ass.

He pressed her back against the cold steel door and took her breast with his other hand, sucking hard and then licking soft.

She knew she was wet and in need. She couldn't stop this now, and all the guilt in the world wouldn't change how much she wanted this.

For a steamy five minutes or so he kissed her neck and breasts and thrust his body against her. Pinned to the door, she needed even more at this point.

He set her down on the ground and dropped to his knees. He was casual and knew just what he was doing. There was absolutely zero hesitation as he unbuttoned her jeans and unzipped them.

She looked up at the ceiling as if trying to pretend she was somewhere else.

"You want me to stop you just say. Otherwise, I'm gonna go down on you against this door, alright?"

She nodded and held her arms down against the cold steel, still looking up.

She could feel him dragging her pants down her legs and then her underwear, and she couldn't help her embarrassment at how wet he'd made her.

"Good lord, that's nice!" he exclaimed.

"Jesus! Merle, what kind of thing is that to say?"

"Pfft!" he said, pulling her right leg up over his shoulder. "It's the perfect thing to say; you got a sweet-lookin' pussy."

"Jesus!" she complained.

"What? I happen to like pussy, not like my damn fool brother."

He licked at her, and she let out a short gasp. He held her right leg, and her opposite hip pressing his tongue further into her folds and moaned.

Her head fell back, and she started to breathe deep and slow.

He moved her lips apart and flicked his tongue over her clit, and she groaned like she was in pain.

"Fuck me! You taste so good, honey."

Her hand moved to the back of his head, and she pulled him a little closer. She was close to cumming, and it was right then she realized she wanted his dick in her more than she cared to admit.

"Merle?"

He stopped for a second.

"What's up?"

"I want you...I want you to fuck me..."

"Is it a cold day in hell then?"

"Yes...please..."

"Can I make you cum first?"

"Yes."

She moaned his name loudly as he pushed two of his fingers inside her slow and deep.

"Fuuuuuck!" she whined, bringing her leg up higher on his shoulder.

He kept moving his tongue over her clit in lazy, smooth circles and then curled his fingers in a 'come here' motion that made her knees buckle.

"Jesus Christ Almighty!" she gasped and then moaned his name a few times for good measure.

By the time she looked down at him, he was smirking and wiping his mouth on his forearm.

"You done with me, baby? Or you want more?"

"More," she said, grabbing at his belt buckle and stripping him bare in only minutes. He figured he'd get her naked, but he never saw her wanting this. He always came prepared and grabbed a condom out of his coat pocket and rolled it on casually.

"How you want it then?"

"I don't care; I just need it."

"You little minx!"

He pushed her back to the wall and picked her up again. She squirmed until she was in the right position and he pushed into her hard.

She melted into the steel door, and her head dropped to his shoulder. He held his hands under her ass and squeezed as he thrust into her over and over. Her body was like a fucking glove and in no time he was sweating and growling, ready to cum.

He wanted to cum in a more comfortable position, so he carried her to the couch and lay her down, never slipping out of her.

"You're so fucking beautiful," he groaned, rolling his hips smoothly into her.

She kissed him hard and clung to his arms, pulling him close as she could.

"Feels so good, baby!" she moaned, and he was taken aback at her calling him that.

He came with his mouth pressed feverishly to hers and holding her cheek in his hand.

############

She was getting dressed afterward and the moment was calm. It was over, and she'd go back to chasing Daryl now, and he knew he should feel like shit about this, but he didn't. Daryl could have her whenever he wanted, and she had needs he wasn't even trying to meet. What was she supposed to do?

"Merle...I..."

"Yeah...I know. It never happened. Don't worry about it, honey."

"No, that's not it. I felt something with you. I know it's just sex for you but...thanks for this."

"What did you feel?" he asked, even though everything inside begged him to shut the fuck up.

"I want it to happen again. I think I like you...a lot."

"What about Daryl?"

"I've waited long enough...I want you."

_******Just repeat.** _

_**It's just a story...it's just a story...it's not real...Caryl is going canon...Merle is dead...I don't hate Magenta...she isn't evil...I'm going to leave a positive review! LOL** _

* * *

**Chapter 2: Chapter 2**

* * *

_**I feel like I should say sorry for writing this but at the same time I'm really enjoying writing it, so it's hard to be sorry about that.** _

_**I still think Caryl is meant to be and I will always write that, this is more of an exploration of another possibility. If it makes you upset to read it just know that it's not my intention, but I feel compelled to write this for some reason and will likely add another chapter at least, maybe more.** _

_**As a writer I get a story in my mind and feel drawn to write it and until it's out and on my computer it kinda tortures me. Since the response was so positive I hope everyone can be open minded to a world where Carol loves someone other than Daryl. It's just a story:)** _

_**########################################################** _

"That ain't a good idea, honey. A little roll in the hay is one thing but Daryl will lose it if we ended up together."

Carol was a little stunned. He hadn't made her any promises, not even a little, so she really couldn't be mad. She was surprised with herself for the way she was feeling, and now she was left in a very awkward position.

She couldn't help but laugh, and she laughed harder than expected. He looked at her like she had cracked.

"What the hell is up with you?"

She finally calmed down enough to speak and then told him the funny part.

"I spent 2 years wanting Daryl, and he doesn't want me then I spend half an hour wanting you, and you don't want me. There's no way around you Dixons, is there? It's just one big trap. You both take people hostage as soon as they care about you, it's sick."

She shook her head and walked out. He tried to follow her, but she just waved her hand at him.

"Just leave it, Merle, I get it. I'll never have either of you."

It was only supposed to be a bit of fun, and she'd surprised him by getting all dramatic. He could be an asshole once to Daryl, he'd done worse in his life, but it couldn't continue. He didn't regret it happening the one time, but it had to stop there. He felt things for her that messed with his mind, but he was great at ignoring things like that. He never thought for a second she'd ever think of him as anything more than an annoyance. He liked her not liking him until she didn't anymore, now he didn't know what the hell to think.

Carol had tried for a second time to kiss Daryl the day before, and he'd gone weird and backed up again. She swore she'd never try again and that's what had made her so angry when she bumped into Merle.

Now Carol spent the day avoiding both of them and keeping busy. Eventually, Daryl came around trying to sort out the issue they'd had earlier the day before.

"Maybe it's just not the right time for us."

She looked at him, and she couldn't even muster aggravation anymore. She nodded

and decided to give it up and agree with him.

"OK, Daryl. We'll just be friends then; I'm not trying anymore."

"Doesn't mean it won't be right later."

"It might be too late later."

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Don't you realize you're asking me to wait for you when I could be dead tomorrow."

"You won't be, we're gonna be fine here."

"I'm done, Daryl. We're just friends. You can't do this to me anymore."

She got up and walked away; she'd had enough of Dixons to last her a lifetime. She asked to take watch; she'd never be able to sleep tonight anyway.

"Switch with Merle then," Rick told her.

She sighed and asked him to tell Merle for her.

Watch was just what she needed, and she took a good book, hoping to escape for a while in her mind.

She heard a knock on the door at about 11 pm and fully expected to see Daryl.

"Merle, what do you want?"

"Daryl says you don't want him now."

"Get out!"

"Hey, calm down, honey. I just wanna talk."

"Well, I'm sick of talking about and to Dixons. So vamoose!"

"There's that fiery girl I like so much," he grinned.

She rolled her eyes and sat at the desk; he obviously wasn't going anywhere.

"So why don't you want him anymore?"

"Are you deaf or willfully ignorant? I'm tired of you Dixons teasing me with emotions and sex, and for your information, he doesn't want me. I'm swearing off men, and you're both at the top of my list."

He loved when she got angry; he hoped she'd cool it before he tried to jump her.

"I thought you liked me?"

"I thought I did too, but it was just afterglow, now scoot."

She wasn't getting tangled in another Dixon web if she could help it and she needed him out of here now. Looking at the door behind him where he had fucked her was giving her a flashback that could easily make her weak.

"You just need another good lay," he joked.

"Out!"

"Fuck! I love when you yell at me. Gimme more!"

"You're delusional, Merle."

She got up and started pushing him toward the door.

"You can't push me, mouse," he laughed as she made every attempt to push him but couldn't budge him an inch.

"I swear, I could kill you right now!"

"You don't wanna kill me. I know just what you want but just let me finish a smoke before I go."

She gave up trying to push him since it was getting her nowhere. She really did want it, and it's like he could read her mind.

He walked over and sat down on the couch and lit a smoke. He had to stop teasing like this, but he loved getting her wound up. They couldn't keep this up; he knew that. He just wanted to finish his smoke and go back to his cell, or this would get somebody burned.

She glared and watched him smoke, trying to maintain her resolve, but she could still feel his touch. She licked her lips and tried not to think about last night. Her mind flashed back to Daryl saying it was the wrong time. What the hell did that even mean in this world? When was the right time?

Merle kept smoking, calm and cool like he couldn't give a fuck. By the time he was almost done, he looked over to her and raised his eyebrows.

"Goodnight, you," he said, casually.

Merle stood up, and she told him to sit back down.

"I gotta go."

"Sit down, Merle."

He was surprised by her tone and sat back down, and she was on his lap in a flash. She straddled him and took his mouth with her own, hard and forceful. He knew he should stop this, but he couldn't resist her.

Merle held her tight to him, and when she rolled her hips over his lap, he wanted her naked so bad he could taste it. He was still trying to convince himself he could just fuck her and walk away.

She knew it was emotionally unhealthy, but she didn't care right now.

She pulled her shirt over her head and undid her bra, pulling him to her breasts.

"Damn it, Carol," he groaned, taking her nipple in his mouth.

His big hands on her ass pulled her so close; he needed this more than he wanted to. She pulled his shirt open and yanked it off; he could see part of her didn't want to need it too.

They had ended up here again, but neither of them had it in them to stop it.

His hands crept down the back of her legs, and she moaned into his neck.

"Take these off, honey."

She stood up and peeled her pants down her legs and then her underwear.

"Come over here."

"Take off your pants," she said, matter of factly.

He undid his belt and pushed his pants down his legs, and instead of climbing back on his lap she knelt in front of him sitting on the couch.

"Aw hell no! You're killin' me."

She grinned and took hold of his dick, licking from the base to the tip once and he hissed letting his head fall back.

She teased light and gentle with her wet tongue, and he moaned, trying to fight the shame of what they were doing.

She finally took him deep in her mouth and he just about lost it.

"Fuck me that's good, honey!"

He was loud and didn't care, it was the middle of the night, and everyone was fast asleep.

She kept it up till he started to pull her close to him back up on the couch.

She settled on his lap and stopped for a moment to look into his eyes as she held his face in her hands.

"Don't look at me like that," he said, looking away.

"Like what?"

"Like you like me."

"I do like you."

He kissed her hard and pulled her close.

"Well, don't."

She moved her mouth to his neck and licked at his skin, finally sinking down onto him.

"Hey, wait a minute," he said, grabbing her shoulders.

She moved off, and he reached for his coat to get a condom.

She watched as he rolled it on and felt confused at what he'd said.

"Why don't you want me to like you?"

"I just don't. Come here."

He pulled her onto his lap, and she let go and fucked him hard. He clung to her kissing her neck and her breasts, holding his hands pressed to her back.

After a few minutes, he rolled her onto her back and kissed her face and lips. He had to stop this; it couldn't happen again. Daryl would never speak to him again if he found out. He knew it had to end, but he'd enjoy the last few minutes where he could pretend she was his. Her blue eyes weren't burning anger at him, and it felt so wrong. She kept looking at him that way, and it was making him ache everywhere. Now he couldn't keep pretending it was just sex; it never should have happened.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing...I'm fine."

He moved his hand down between them and touched her. He had to get it to end fast; it was killing him inside. He moved his fingertips over her, pushing her to the edge one last time. She sighed heavily, and he could feel her about to cum. He wanted to remember the look on her face.

Her eyes closed and a pained expression washed over her features. That's what he'd remember. He came not long after, and he'd hold onto that memory too.

Afterward, she got dressed and sat back on the couch next to him. She was smiling at him, and he hated that, he wanted her to regret it and tell him to get out.

"I gotta go," he said, grabbing his coat.

"OK."

He got to the door and looked back at her sitting on the couch trying not to look betrayed.

He wanted to tell her he wanted her, that he'd never felt this way, that touching her made him feel redeemed, but he couldn't.

He'd gone and taken something that wasn't his, and he'd have to pay. He tried to mess around and got stung by it.

"This can't happen again, Carol. I fucked up."

She nodded and shrugged her shoulders.

"I guess I knew this would happen..."

"What would happen?"

"Well...you just wanted to fuck me, right? Now you did it so..."

He needed her to go back to hating him; it was the only way.

"Yeah...see ya."

**_Thanks for reading. I really do love you! Xoxox_ **

**_I swear I'm trying to be evil. This story just wants me to tell it._ **

* * *

**Chapter 3: Chapter 3**

* * *

_**I just noticed that although this is admittedly out of character for Daryl and even Merle, it could almost be seen as season 1 Daryl meets the Merle that was emerging just before he died. If these two had been in those separate stages of character development and both were interested in Carol it may or may not have played out something like this. I don't ship Merle and Carol, but as a writer, it was interesting for me to try and write a ship that I don't even support. I would have loved to see Merle have someone on the show:( I tend to write things very positive and ending in a way that is very 'happily ever after' and although I'm a Caryler this one still feels a little that way to me. Anyway, I guess this is for Marol fans and anyone who doesn't mind a story where things end in a non-Caryl way. I think I learned something as an amateur writer that will add to my other writing and so, in the end, I don't regret it. Writing something that made me uncomfortable and felt wrong at times has done me good, I think. Love you and thanks for not sending me hate. This is the only Marol story I'm posting but thanks for letting me do it without getting mad:)** _

_**Magenta Xoxox** _

_**###############################################################** _

Merle got back to the prison but spent the entire time walking back, kicking himself. He was doing this for Daryl; he had to stick to blood. His brother was all he had left in this world.

Daryl walked out to have a smoke just as he got to the steel door they always used as an exit.

"What are you doing out here?" Daryl asked.

"Just needed air."

"Carol on watch?"

"Yeah."

"She's pretty pissed I think."

"Why?"

"I told her it ain't a good time to start complicating things. She says she's done waiting on me."

Merle had just walked away from the only woman to make him feel anything besides lust and here was Daryl saying he turned her down. Carol had mentioned Daryl not wanting her, but he didn't really believe it, till now.

"You gotta be fucking kidding me!"

"What?" Daryl asked like he didn't have a clue.

"When the hell is a good time?"

"I don't know? What's the rush?"

"You're an idiot, brother."

He tried to walk away, but he had a feeling he'd be dragged into a fight, and he was right.

"What the hell do you care?" Daryl yelled.

"Why don't you care? What are you waiting for?"

"It's not that kind of world anymore, Merle. What are we supposed to do? Go buy a house and live happily ever after?"

"Do you want her or not?"

"...I don't know what I want, why do I have to decide right now?"

"Cause there may not be a tomorrow, there's just right now."

Merle shook his head and had to walk away before he snapped.

##############

Carol accepted a request to go on a run with Glenn and Sasha. Bob had wanted to go but Glenn insisted on someone more experienced and who knew how he liked to do things.

Merle watched as she carried her bag out to the truck. He wanted to say something but she was angry, he could see it in her eyes.

He didn't blame her for hating him, it's what he wanted, and it worked.

Now he wanted to tell Daryl to go fuck himself with his 'I don't know' bullshit and sweep her off her feet.

When she got, back, that's just what he planned to do. He had only heard that morning that she was even going and now he didn't have time to say anything to her.

The truck drove away, and he sighed heavily at the mess he'd made.

Daryl ignored the fight they had and acted like there was nothing wrong for the entire day. It was like he didn't want to deal with anything. Merle was tired of feeling guilty for what he had done.

Merle made a decision he could easily regret, but he wasn't going to spend his life lying. He'd never tell Daryl what they had done; it was her business as much as his. That memory was his if that's all he'd ever have, and he wasn't telling anyone. He needed to let him know he liked her though, Daryl needed to know someone else could see how special she was. Merle wanted to give him a final chance to make a move; she deserved to have love.

"Daryl, we need to talk."

"What is it now?"

"It's about Carol...I like her."

"You? What the hell are you talking about? I've seen you two; I'm pretty sure she hates you."

"Are you ever gonna stop being an idiot and try with her or not? She deserves to have someone she loves, and I'm pretty sure that's you."

"Just lay off, Merle!"

He turned to leave, and Merle wasn't having any more of it. He was offering to step back and let him take the chance, and Daryl was throwing it back in his face like he didn't give a shit.

Merle pushed him against the wall of the prison and spoke directly to him nose to nose. He'd had all the bull he was going to take from him.

"Stop being such a pigheaded idiot, Daryl! She is the best thing that could ever happen to you, and you're being stupid if you don't try!"

"It's none of your business, Merle!"

"I'm pretty damn sure you two are meant to be but if you're too stupid or scared to make a move, I will. She's not meant to be, mine but I'm gonna try and make her happy if I can. She deserves it!"

"Sounds like you already got your mind made up," Daryl answered.

"You're not gonna even fight for her?"

"It's just the wrong time, Merle. We live in a prison with walkers everywhere!"

"Wrong answer! It may never get better than this. We could all be dead tomorrow, and you really don't want a chance to be with her?"

"If we're gonna be dead tomorrow what's the point?"

"You make a move or I will. Maybe she hates me, and I don't have a chance, but I don't give a shit!"

"Why do you care so much about her all of a sudden anyway?"

"I just do. It's your move, brother. What do you say?"

Daryl hesitated and rolled his eyes.

"Do whatever you want, but I don't think you have a hope in hell with her."

Daryl walked, away and Merle decided he had tried his best and now it was up to her, it was always up to her anyway. She would very likely tell him to go to, hell and he'd accept, that but he just wanted a chance to tell her the truth before she did that.

Glenn and Sasha returned at sunset, and he had a sinking feeling in his heart to not see her get out of the truck.

"She's not back?" Glenn asked.

"How the hell is she supposed to be back if you didn't drive her here?" Merle asked, desperate for an explanation.

"We found a car on the run. It was in perfect shape and full of gas. She said she'd drive it back. She should have been here by now."

"I'll go find her, show me on the map where she might be."

Glenn pointed out the road she, took and Merle gathered his gear to go find her. He left the second he heard and didn't even bother to find Daryl. He couldn't wait, and he knew he'd find her or die trying.

Merle took a car and left before anybody could try and tag along.

The road was quiet, and it wasn't too long before he found the car they described on the side of the road. A flat tire. It had to be something simple and stupid like that, didn't it?

He pulled up behind the car, but she wasn't in it. He looked for a spare tire quickly and then heard a rustling behind him. She was walking out of the woods. Apparently, she had needed to go to the bathroom.

"Hey, Merle."

He had been expecting anger, but she seemed very calm.

"I need to talk to you."

"Just leave it, Merle. I'll be fine."

"I know you will but I won't."

He waited for her to come stand by the car and she looked interested but also a little complacent.

"Daryl's all I ever had so I didn't want to take away his chance to be happy, so I lied to you."

"What happened was reckless and misguided, you don't have to explain."

"I'm sorry you feel that way cause I'm glad it happened. I'll never be sorry, and I'll never forget it."

Carol didn't know what to say and still wasn't sure she trusted him.

"Did you talk to him?" she asked.

"Yeah, I told him I like you, but I didn't tell him what happened. He still seems to think it's a bad time. Even when I told him none of us might even get tomorrow. He says I don't have a shot because you hate me. I guess he's probably right."

She listened and waited, still trying to get her head around Merle Dixon talking about his feelings.

"If you do hate me cause I'm loud and I annoy you or cause I hurt you then I could live with that. Just don't hate me cause you think I don't want you, cause I do want you."

"I don't hate you, Merle."

It was baffling to her to hear him say these things. The Merle she thought she knew just had a mind full of dirty jokes and foul language.

"I thought you and him was the way it was supposed to be. I thought I wanted you to hate me so you could go run off with Daryl but I don't want you to hate me I want you to like me, maybe even love me. We probably aren't really meant to be but it doesn't look to me like much in this world is the way it was meant to be."

"Do you mean all this?" she asked, she had to be sure.

"Yeah. I'm not going to tell you some fairy story that I wasn't just trying to sleep with you in the beginning cause I was."

She rolled her eyes but kept listening with a slight grin.

"But as soon as it happened I knew I wanted you, so I pushed you away like an idiot. If you gave me another shot I promise, I wouldn't fuck it up, but I don't blame you if you won't."

He waited for her to speak but she wasn't even looking at him, she was looking at her shoes. By the time she raised her head he could see her eyes shining with the threat of tears, and she walked toward him.

Then she was right in front of him and kissing him. He wrapped his arms around her, lifting her off the ground. It should have felt wrong and like a betrayal to Daryl but it didn't, everything about it felt right.

~The End~


End file.
